


〖You're Just Like Me〗(Hazbin Hotel X Reader) (REWRITE PENDING!)

by prettyniftynihilist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Hazbinhotel, M/M, charlieandvaggieareyourgaymomsnow, taggingishard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyniftynihilist/pseuds/prettyniftynihilist
Summary: You. Are. Dead. The streets are lined with drug dealers,  thieves, and prostitutes that just can't wait to have their way with your immortal soul. Scared, confused, and not quite sure why you ended up with such a horrible fate, you find a friendly face in the chaos. One that looks all too familiar.(I'm considering rewriting this story and adding in details that I missed in the previous version!)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 184





	1. Final Destination

Your eyes slowly flutter open as the sounds of yelling and blaring car horns rouse you from a restless slumber. Even though the onset of a migraine is setting in and you don’t particularly feel like aggravating it, you force your eyes open.

You’re propped up against a trash can in a dimly lit alleyway crawling with roaches. Despite believing you’re the only one down here, you can’t help but feel like you’re being watched from afar. 

You shiver and sink further into the shadows. Where even are you? Well, you’re far from home, that’s for sure. You sink your head into your hands and attempt to retrace your footsteps.

Maybe you got drunk at your local bar and ended up wandering into an alleyway or something? You think you recognize this place considering how often you pass out in suspicious areas. Though, the bar’s at least an hour away from home...and you don’t even have a car yet!! There’s no way you made it all the way out here on foot! How can you be sure you weren’t kidnapped or something!?

…

Guess there’s only one way to find out.

With a heavy sigh, you slowly rise to your feet, leaning against the brick wall for support. All of your bones seem intact...that’s a good sign. You limp towards the source of the noise and find yourself in the middle of a hectic city.

At first glance, everything looks normal...but you quickly realize something is off. The buildings, roads, and even the people were all among the same color palette: Dark reds, hot pinks, and edgy blacks. Everywhere you turned there were casinos, taverns, and strip clubs, most of which had impatient customers waiting outside in lines that seemed to stretch for miles. There wasn’t a single establishment that you didn’t immediately grimace at in disgust.

You also notice that a majority of the people around you aren’t...human. All of them have horns, freakishly large sets of teeth, and unearthly skin tones. There are extremely rare chances you catch someone in the crowds who looks normal-ish, but you have a feeling they turn into some kind of super demon when exposed to the moon or something.

Before you can even grasp the gravity of your situation, the sound of angered shouting and gunfire alerts you. One of the apartment owners is rushing out of his living quarters, wielding a shotgun and firing at the hooligans. But he’s not just aiming at them. He’s shooting at anyone standing near his apartment, including (seemingly) innocent bystanders. 

Your skin turns pale when he suddenly aims his shotgun at you. You quickly hightail it down the street without hesitation as the shots go off, adrenaline pumping in your veins. You weave around small crowds of people all while screaming for them to run.

You swiftly duck behind a building and press your body up against the wall, your chest rising and falling as you hyperventilate. After a few minutes, the gunfire ceases. You covertly peek out from behind the wall and watch the tenant standing over the writhing bodies of his victims, seemingly satisfied with the mayhem he caused. He heads back inside his apartment and slams the door. You slide down against the wall and shut your eyes, sighing and feeling a wave of solace.

“Uh. Bitch? Do you mind? You’re scaring away all my clientele.” 

You freeze in place and turn around, facing a tall demon leaning against the wall and glaring at you. She’s dressed in very little clothing, with a neon green tube top and blue miniskirt just barely covering her body. A lit cigarette hangs out of her mouth.

“What’re you, deaf or somethin’? Beat it, kid.” She grumbles. You have a feeling your silence is slowly frustrating her, so you quickly blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Y...You’re not...a human…”

You slap your hand over your mouth after realizing what you just said. The demon fixes her slouched posture and appears to stand much taller than before. She takes slow steps towards you and bends down to match your height, snuffing her cigarette out against your forehead. You wince in pain. 

“You tryin’ to pick a fight, kid? I don’t want to fuck up such a pretty face.” She says. 

“W-Wait, no! I didn’t mean it like that!! I just...don’t know how I wound up here and I’m really lost and-” Your rambling is cut off by the demon cackling hysterically. She nearly doubles over in laughter before leaning against a wall and catching her breath.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!! I don’t think I’ve ever heard something that pathetic in my entire life!” She exclaims between laughs. 

Heat rushes to your face as you feel a pang of embarrassment. Was it something you said??

After a few minutes of the demon laughing, berating you, then laughing once again, she recollects herself.

“I don’t know how long you’ve been down here, but you should know that apologies just don’t cut it around these parts. Shit, I’m probably one of the nicest people you’ve met by now! Those other freaks would curb stomp you for even lookin’ at em’ funny…” She chuckles while digging through her pocket and pulling out another cigarette. 

Wait… ‘down here’? She doesn’t mean....no. No, of course not!! That’s just silly!

Before you can ask one of your many questions, the demon is already walking away. You instantly panic at the idea of someone actually willing to acknowledge you leaving. 

“WAIT, COME BACK!! I STILL DON’T KNOW WHERE I AM!!” You yell. She simply responds by pointing at something above you. 

You look up and see a skyscraper with a large sign adorned with blinking red lights. It reads ‘Welcome To Hell’

Oh. 

Oh fuck.

No, no, no, that can’t be possible!! Hell doesn’t even exist!! These are all just people in costumes! ...Right???

Your heart begins to race as multiple thoughts go through your head. You don’t belong here, you just don’t! How did you even die!? The last thing you remember is walking on the street and then...well, that’s just it! It’s all a blur and you can’t make sense of it anymore! It’s almost like your memories of being alive were completely wiped clean.

As you stand on the sidewalk grabbing bunches of your hair in stress, you notice a few nearby demons giving you looks full of suspicion. You smile nervously at them and cross the street while biting your bottom lip. Seems like your nervous habits seemed to follow you into hell.

Wonderful.

But you just don’t get it, though! How did you end up here? You’ve been a good person your entire life! Well...good is a bit of a stretch. You did do some things that would be considered bad, but you didn’t commit arson or abuse drugs like these guys probably did!!

You ball your fists and stare at the ground. Tears begin welling in your eyes.  
‘Maybe I lied about something before?? No, that can’t be it. Everyone lies at some point, but I’m absolutely sure they don’t go to hell for it. There was that one time I accidentally stepped on a spider...That can’t be it either!! Maybe I’m here because of eternal sin? Is that even a thing anymore?? Come on, (Y/N), think, think--’

Your thoughts were interrupted when you abruptly ran into someone, causing you to fall flat on the hard concrete. You cradled your lower backside trying to ease the pain and glanced at the person who had the misfortune of meeting your clumsy ass.

“I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention and I just--” You immediately shut up when you took a second look at the person.

Her hair was long and blonde, with some of the excess hair tied in a black ribbon. Her skin was a pure white--no, not cocaine white--and her cheeks had a pink blush that perfectly complimented her skin tone. What caught you off guard the most about her was the flamingo colored suit complete with a black bowtie she was wearing. It looked way too formal compared to the various other demon’s choices of clothing; Tattered wife beaters and skimpy dresses galore. In short, she looked like a literal angel. You really weren’t kidding. The moon's glow lit up her face like some kind of beacon of hope. You felt like you could trust her.


	2. Beacon of Hope

As soon as you stuttered out your apology, the girl's yellow eyes widened as she lunged towards you and gave you the tightest bear hug imaginable while giggling hysterically. You, extremely stunned by the sudden physical affection, went completely limp until the girl was done hugging the absolute shit out of you. She let go of you, held onto your hands and inhaled.

"You honestly have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words!" She squealed.

"What? What words?? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything, I think I was just babbling earlier." You said with an inquisitive look. The girl shook her head rapidly.

"No, no! You said 'I'm sorry'! Those two words haven't been paired together for years! Do you know how many times some rude guy bumped into me on the street and didn't say a thing? A lot of times actually!! It's so rare to run into someone with manners nowadays! " She exclaimed. You raise your eyebrows expecting her to tell you more, but instead, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Calm down, calm down. You don't want to scare this one off..." The girl whispered to herself. She continued the mantra once again before opening her eyes and donning another grin. "Allow me to introduce myself!"

The girl stood up and dusted off the front of her suit. With a lively flourish, she gave you a deep bow and a mysterious spotlight appeared and shone on her. You watched in amazement as glitter rained down from the sky and made her introduction even more superfluous. You weren't even going to question how literally any of this was occurring.

"My name is Charlotte Magne, and I'm the princess and ambassador of hell!! But you can just call me Charlie for short because it's way less annoying. It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She beamed, showing off her...very sharp rows of teeth.

You stared at her in absolute astonishment, mouth agape. Did she just say...princess? As in an heiress who's next in line for the fucking throne?? Charlie's smile wavered slightly as you remained speechless.

"Uh...are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on your shoulder. You visibly flinched and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine! I just...didn't know there was an underlying hierarchy in hell. Y'know...since it's...hell. It just surprised me, that's all. And I think princesses are awesome! I've always wanted to be one when I was little." You said.

"Aww!! That's adorable! And yes, you'd think hell is just 'the place where the evil people go' or something along those lines, but there's really more to it than that! There's a history, there's a culture and most importantly--" Charlie was interrupted as a large demon presumably high on acid walked past you while loudly complaining about how colorful his dick looked. The two of you watched in utter disappointment as he passed out on the sidewalk. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled, shaking her head.

"That. That is also a thing we have." She sighed. "Here, let me help you up." Charlie grabbed your hands and pulled you to your feet with seemingly no effort. Jesus, this girl is strong.

"And I didn't catch your name earlier!" She said.

"Oh, right! It's (Y/N). But you can call me...uh, (Y/N)." You gave her an awkward bow. She responded by smiling like she'd just witnessed a litter of puppies being born.

"You have such a pretty name!! Well, (Y/N), the streets of hell are no place for someone like you. Follow me, I'll take you somewhere safer!" Charlie fawned.

"Someone like me? Really? And what makes you think I can't take care of myself out here?" You placed your hands on your hips with an exaggerated smirk. As it was on cue, a flaming Molotov soared right past your head and into the building behind you where it immediately burst into flames. The fire startled you so much you jumped into Charlie's arms and held onto her neck.

"O-Okay, maybe I should come with you. By my own choice of course." You stuttered.

Her eyes sparkled with pure joy as she happily carried you the opposite way.


	3. The Extermination

After a little while of walking, the two of you began conversing about endless subjects. Charlie's two best friends in the entire universe ever(her words, not yours), her parents who she doesn't see too often anymore and her infatuation with breaking into song at very random times. And by random times you mean every ten minutes.

In the short time you met Charlie, you quickly learned how kind-hearted and friendly she was. It really makes you wonder how horrible your afterlife could've been if you didn't run into her. God, you can only imagine.

"We're almost there!!!" Charlie chimed in a sing-songy voice. "Just a few more blocks up ahead!" She seems pretty excited about wherever she's taking you...Almost too excited. You begin to grow suspicious.

"So...uh, where exactly are you taking me? You haven't mentioned a single thing about this place and I honestly feel like I'm on my way to a slaughterhouse or something." You admitted timidly. The princess stopped in her tracks and squinted her eyes at you. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and leaned in close to you.

"Okay, (Y/N), I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to keep this between us and no one else." Charlie stuck out her pinky finger and gave you the most serious look she could muster. You stared at the finger in fear, knowing very well your fate would be sealed when you consent to the dire pinky promise.

"Um, i-if it's that serious, I don't think I should be-"

"I SAID PROMISE ME, DAMMIT!!!!!" She yelled and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth after. Almost every demon in the vicinity turned to glare at the both of you. Intimidated by the judging stares, you locked pinkies. You could've sworn you felt a jolt of electricity. Charlie grinned and bounced up and down slightly.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! This might be a bit of a long explanation, but it's worth it, I promise. This all starts with... that thing over there." Charlie's usually bright eyes glaze over as she pointed at a tall structure in the distance. You really had to look to see what she was pointing at and your heart filled with terror once it was seen. A large building stood proudly in the center of the city. The words 'next cleanse' was threateningly etched under a counter with only 362 days left. You're gonna go ahead and assume that clock has nothing to do with the extermination of the very abundant vermin here.

Without taking her eyes off of the clock, Charlie moves closer to it in a trance-like state.

"You see, because of the millions of inhabitants, we deal with a lot of overpopulation. It's become such a huge issue, the city decided to make a yearly extermination event that murders hundreds, even thousands of demons! And as the princess, I refuse to stand around and watch as my people are needlessly slaughtered." She wipes some of the tears from her eyes and turns to glance at you with a morose smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's been my lifelong dream to rehabilitate sinners and send them off to heaven where they can finally be happy. Which is why I came up with this!! I present to you...." Charlie trailed off for suspense purposes and pointed at the building behind you. You quickly turned around expecting to see something beautiful and extravagant only to be met with a porn studio illuminated with a very scantily clad LED demon.

You visibly cringed at such a sight and looked at Charlie who was staring at the studio, mouth agape.

"Huh, I didn't know a crippling porn addiction could help demons at all, but whatever." You muttered.

"Oh fiddlesticks, this wasn't supposed to happen!!! I could've sworn this was the way to the hotel!" She cried while wringing her hands together and looking around nervously. As you were distracted by the exotic nightlife standing outside of the studio, Charlie grabbed your wrist and sped-walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait, where are we going?? We just got here!" You asked, trying to fight against her surprisingly strong grip.

"We have to go RIGHT now, we really shouldn't be here...you shouldn't be here." She said in the most panicked voice you've ever heard from her. Charlie's sudden change in character was enough to tell you she was dead serious. Before you could ask what was wrong, an unreasonably long limo slowly pulled up in front of you two. You could hear distinct arguing before the door slid open...


	4. Spiders and Moths and Demons, Oh My!

A tiny red carpet rolled out of the limo and stopped just inches away from the sidewalk. It was followed by a much tinier confetti cannon on a conveyor belt that shot pink confetti directly into your face. Huh. Well, that was pretty unexpected, but you decided to stop questioning literally anything that happens down here. As you attempted to shake the annoyingly small pieces of confetti out of your hair, two hot pink boots stepped out of the limo and a rather bizarre-looking demon emerged.

He was very...pink. Like, really pink. You weren't judging or anything, but the only colors you've seen here so far are blood red, vomit yellow and heroin brown. His very out of place attire reminded you of the time you first met Charlie, but you had a feeling he wasn't as pure as she was. He was wearing a fancy white suit with light pink stripes that had a few too many buttons undone, a pair of magenta gloves stained with a...puzzling substance, and a fluffy, white complexion with pink patterns that made him look less menacing and more...huggable?? The only thing making you keep your distance from him was the intense glare he was sending your way and the pointy golden fang sticking out of his mouth. Why was he staring at you like that?? You were probably the least threatening person down here! That tissue paper on the road over there could probably shank a bitch before you even had the chance!

"Charlie," He began, not taking his eyes off of you, "Who the fuck is this?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the demon slowly reaching under the limo's seat. Oh God, oh fuck, he wasn't getting a gun...right? Were you actually going to get shot? Wait...hold on, what would happen if you died here? Would you be sent to super hell or something?? Maybe you would be sent back to earth?

While you were pondering where you would end up after your untimely double death, Charlie seemed to catch on to what he was reaching for and quickly jumped in front of you.

"WAIT WAIT, DON'T SHOOT, ANGEL!! SHE'S A FRIEND!" She yelled, putting her hands up.

'Angel' gasped loudly in shock.

"Shoot her? What type of monster do ya fuckin' take me for?? I don't even have my gun on me!! I was gonna offer her my business card, you judgmental assholes!" He shouted. Angel rummaged under the seat and pulled out a pink card, handing it to you.

You skimmed it over and immediately grimaced. The background was incredibly uncomfortable images of him in various risque poses. Under it was his name, phone number and some text that read: "Call this number if you want to have a good time. Or a bad time if that's your thing. This is a judgment-free zone. You just can't be into feet. If you are, throw this card into the nearest trash can and accept the fact that you're the most deplorable piece of shit to ever walk these streets."

Huh, that makes so much more sense now! You're not sure how to feel about this new information, though.

"Y'know, I don't usually offer my services to women, but, uh...I'll gladly make an exception for you if you're willing to pay extra." Angel suggested with a wink.

You winced and were about to reply when another voice from the back of the limo interjected.

"Fucking hell, Angel, would it kill you to stop being such a damn creep??" She rebuked.

He whipped around and crossed his arms. "And would it kill you to stop being a fucking prude??"

Charlie's eyes lit up and her trademark smile appeared as a girl with light gray skin poked her head out. Her hair was pearly white with pink streaks at the ends and obscured her right eye. Wait, actually, she didn't have a right eye, but instead a red X-mark where it should be. She was donning a light gray dress with blue Xes on the chest, a belt, and frills on the hem. A ridiculously large bow sat in her hair that made her slightly monochrome appearance stand out.

Charlie dove towards the girl and embraced her, slightly startling the latter.

"OH MY GOSH HI VAGGIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!!!!" Charlie bubbled incoherently. You could barely hear what she was saying, but it seemed like the girl understood every single word.

"Woah, woah, okay! Calm down, hon. I missed you, too." She laughed and hugged Charlie back with much less vigor. Once the girl finally recognized you were standing there, she suspiciously eyed you.

"Um. I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot to properly introduce you guys to each other!" Charlie said. She wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close, much to the gray-skinned demon's slight discomfort.

"Vaggie, Angel Dust, this is (Y/N)." She announced, gesturing to you. "(Y/N), Vaggie is my girlfriend and trusted coworker, and Angel is...um...well, he's Angel. They're the people I was telling you about earlier!"

You gave them a slight smile and stuck out your hand for them to shake.

"Hey there, nice to meet you both! Officially, I guess." You grinned. Vaggie glanced at your hand, then back at you.

"Oh, uh. No thanks. I don't really do handshakes." She said, giving you a ghost of a smile.

Ouch. Tough crowd. You lowered your hand and stared at the ground in embarrassment. A few awful seconds passed before Angel finally spoke up.

"Look, I'd just love to get to know you better, but can we get back in the limo now?? The driver looks pretty pissed that we've been making him wait for more than 5 minutes." He said, pointing to the mentioned driver staring daggers at the four of you and impatiently tapping his wristwatch. "I don't think there's any room back there for the three of you, so if you need an extra seat up front, I'd be happy to provide you with one."

Angel gave you a sly grin and patted the front of his lap. Your face immediately turned a bright maroon.

"No, I think there's enough room!! She'll be fine with us!" Charlie said and rescued you from yet another awkward conversation with him by pushing you into the back of the limo and following suit while holding Vaggie's hand.

The interior of the limo was actually a lot nicer than you expected...well, as nice as a fucking limo can get. Vaggie slid the door closed and sat next to Charlie who was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

This is going to be a pretty long ride.


	5. The Figure

You stare out of the car window and watch as unfamiliar faces pass by. Maybe you could take this time to reach into the deepest corners of your mind and attempt to garner information about your past life. Though, it was slightly difficult to focus when you're packed into a slightly uncomfortable back seat with three different demons who were being slightly annoying as fuck. Vaggie kept sending you the occasional Death Glare™, Charlie wouldn't stop raving about how excited she was to show you her project 'for real this time', and Angel was loudly flirting with the limo driver in a way that made you want to disappear in the car seat and never come out.

You hug your knees to your chest and manage to drown the voices out. As the car continues down the road, the streets become noticeably nicer, and by that you mean there are slightly less heinous acts running rampant.

In all honesty, Hell really wasn't as bad as you thought...you half expected torture and pain and misery and...more fire than there already is. Sure, that giant, terrifying extermination clock looming over the city that strikes fear into even the toughest demons is pretty bad too, but it could be a hell(haha) of a lot worse. You could be screaming in agony while your body is tenderized and set aflame on a giant grill that was bought for a demonic BBQ organized by none other than SATAN himself. Nonetheless, you feel a wave of relief. You're pretty sure you'll be just fine down here...

Wait.

What's that?

As the limo drives into an intersection, you spot a tall figure standing on the sidewalk...staring directly at you. You can't exactly make out who or what that is, but they're smiling. Not a friendly smile either. It looks...ominous. You tear your eyes away from the figure and look at everyone else. They don't seem to notice them standing there.

You slump into your seat trying to hide from the figure's field of view and lightly tap Charlie's shoulder. She turns to you with a not ominous smile.

"What's up, (N/N)?? Do you mind if I call you that? It's a nickname I made up for you ever since we met! I think it suits you-" She manages to get out before you kindly interrupt her.

"Um, that's really cool, Charlie, but..." You let out a shaky breath and point outside your window.

"I think this is just me being paranoid, but...do you see anyone out there???" You ask.

Charlie's smile fades as she looks out the window. She scans it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I don't see anyone out there. Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you!" She states simply.

"Charlie, I know what I saw and I didn't like it at all. It looked...real. What if something's out to get me?" You whimper.

She shushes you and pats the top of your head gently.

"Everything's out to get you here, (N/N), but if you're truly afraid I can hire Vaggie to be your personal bodyguard if you want. She's super good with weapons, you know."

"I'm not too sure about that. I hear mysterious shadow people are exceptionally hard to stab to death with a spear. Can't help you with that one, (Y/N). Sorry." Vaggie mutters without looking away from the window.

"Well...maybe Angel can-"

"Pass." He replies flatly.

Charlie tilted her head and pouted.

"Alrighty then. Well, you have me! I promise to protect you until we figure out who this stalker is and put an end to them! What do you say?" She says proudly.

You look at Charlie. The girl who wants to make it her life's work to protect you. The girl who would never hurt a fly. The girl who tries her absolute hardest to find the best in the vilest of people.

She wants to protect you from a supposed stalker.

...

"S-Sure. Yeah. That would be...um...great. Thank you, Charlie." You falter. As if your internal organs haven't suffered enough, she hugged you once again, but let go of you quicker than normal. You realize she was staring outside of the window, face and hands pressed against it.

"(Y/N)...we're here." She whispers in a trance-like state.

You follow her gaze and unconsciously gasp.

A six-story tall building varying in shades of red, black, and pink stands on the side of the road. Rows of windows decorate each story and on the very top of the building are bright, neon pink letters that proudly read 'Happy Hotel'.

You glance at Charlie who's tentatively waiting for your reaction with a nervous smile.

"So...w-what do you think?" She asks hesitantly.

"Wait...this is the thing? The thing you've been hyping up this whole time?" You raise your eyebrows.

"Yes, yes! This is that thing!! Come on, tell me!! What do you think??" Charlie begins shaking your shoulders eagerly.

You stare at the building with squinted eyes and make a 'hmmm' sound. You look at Charlie, then at the building, then back at Charlie.

"I...love it. I absolutely LOVE IT!!!!!" You yell.

"You mean it?? You really love it??" Charlie's eyes sparkle.

You respond by lifting her up and spinning her around multiple times, all while the two of you laugh and squeal like school girls. You can practically feel Vaggie's seething rage behind you, but it doesn't matter. You truly don't remember feeling this happy for someone since...well, ever. Now that you've forgotten your memories of being alive, what's the point of reminiscing?

Alright, enough of that sad shit. You're dead and there's nothing you can do about it. So, why not make some new, better memories now that you're here? Especially with people who welcomed you with such open arms...

Well, most of them.

"Fuck, will you two wrap it up already? Your insufferable displays of friendship are making me nauseous." Angel complains. He was standing in the doorway next to a miffed Vaggie.

"Oh hush, Angel! You're just jealous!" Charlie snaps playfully.

"Jealous? Jealous?? Me? I have literally no reason to be jealous when I look this good! I could get as many friends as I want! I could easily replace all of you!!" Angel boasts while waving his hands around rapidly to further prove his point. It didn't really work too well.

"Well," Charlie begins, leading you out of the limo and placing a sympathetic hand on Angel's shoulder. "Until you find yourself a new group of friends, I think it's best if you just stick with us." 

His frustrated expression softens ever so slightly as he stares at the ground.

"Yeah. Um...yeah. Sure. I guess I could do that." He mumbles. You don't think you've ever heard Angel sound so quiet since you met him. Charlie really does have a way with words, doesn't she?

"Awesome! Now, would you like to lead the way, (Y/N)?? Actually, you don't have any choice in the matter. Lead the way please!" She gestures towards the entrance with a bow.

"Of course! Let's...let's..." You stop...and look behind Charlie.

You feel an overwhelming sense of dread as you spot the figure staring at you with its sinister smile.

Even though it's only about two blocks away from you, it's still shrouded in an inky shadow that hides its identity. You go completely still and press a hand against your fluttering heart. This can't just be your imagination...this thing is following you, isn't it?

"(Y/N), hey! Can you quit spacing out for one second and pay attention?" Angel said, snapping his fingers in front of your face.

You shake your head and quickly come to your senses.

"Sorry, sorry! I just thought I saw...something." You laugh sheepishly.

"Aww, did you see the big, bad shadow man again?? Is little (N/N) scared??" He mocks in a very annoying high-pitched tone.

"Yes, Angel, I am very scared. Don't tell me you wouldn't be fearing for your life...er, afterlife in such a situation." You grumble.

"I would actually embrace that kind of devotion, thank you very much! You just really don't appreciate a good stalker when you see one."

"You're kidding, right? That's pretty weird, don't you think?"

"It is NOT!!! You've got a lot of fuckin' nerve questioning me like that!" Angel snarls as he steps closer to you. You back away and put your hands up defensively.

"Alright already, calm down, Angel!" Vaggie shouts while yanking him away. He crosses his arms and swiftly opens the door to the hotel, stomping inside. Vaggie follows suit and slams the door, leaving you and Charlie alone together. You bite your lip anxiously and glance at her. She's looking at the door with an uneasy smile and folded hands.

"I'm...um, sorry you had to see that. He can get kind of moody, especially when he's at the hotel. I just really hope his behavior didn't bring you down in any way." Charlie sighs. You had to admit, seeing Angel getting so worked up made you incredibly uncomfortable, but you don't know why she was apologizing for him. It was his fault for acting like such a prick!

"No, no, it's fine! Really, it is. I'm not going to let his personal issues get in the way of this moment. Now come on, let's go inside already!!" You hold her hands and give them a friendly squeeze.

"Yeah...Yeah!! You're right! Okay, do the honors, (Y/N)!" Charlie beams at your newfound optimism.

You take a long breath, scan the area for any mysterious figure that wants to ruin your night, and push open the doors.


	6. Redemption Rendezvous

You push against the heavy double doors and stumble inside. Jeez, are you just really weak or is everything…

Oh my god. 

You completely stop in your tracks at the sight of the interior decoration. It’s absolutely stunning, to say the least. The floors are made out of bronze tile polished to perfection and every other tile has a small carving of an apple. Huh. Interesting stylistic choice, but you’re not complaining. You look to your right and see a bar with red stools that stretches across the room. Instead of alcohol, though, the shelves are lined with various juices...pineapple, orange, grape...more pineapple. Jeez, that’s a lot of pineapple. What could they possibly need that much for?

The walls and ceiling are what catch your eye the most. The wallpaper is striped with pink and red and the gilded baseboards are intricately designed with the utmost care. You look at the ridiculous amount of candle chandeliers hanging overhead, giving the hotel a lively and welcoming atmosphere. 

You soon finish gawking at the decor and turn to face Charlie, who’s smiling at you with yet another expectant gaze. 

“Well,” You utter, nearly breathless, “It’s…well…” 

“Yeah? Yeah???” Her eyes glimmer with anticipation. 

“It’s-” Before you can finish, the sound of multiple doors slamming in the distance and someone sprinting towards the lobby shuts you up immediately. You see a figure come into view. It’s a small and frankly adorable cyclops demon donning a hot pink scarf, white shirt with red paint splatters(at least, you hope that’s what it is), and a poodle skirt with light yellow dots. Her fluffy hair bounces as she skips around the corner, a metal bucket in hand. The bucket is as big as her, but she doesn’t seem to have any trouble dragging it. In fact, she looks rather content, a large smile spread across her red lips. 

Once she enters the lobby, the girl instantly spots you amongst the others and gasps loudly, dropping the bucket and spilling its contents. You watch with a completely straight face as watered-down blood pools on the floor. You really can’t tell if being desensitized to this kind of stuff is a bad or good thing.

The girl squeals and tackles you to the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of your lungs. You unconsciously cry out as your back meets the hard tile floors and the girl begins jumping on your chest.

“OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH, HI THERE!!! WELCOME TO THE HOTEL!!” She exclaims with a broad smile. You struggle to keep your eyes open as she continues abusing your already demolished ribs. After a while, you can vaguely see Charlie rush over and lift the girl up by her scarf, all while she flails her legs and bombards you with greeting after greeting. 

You carefully rise from the ground and place your hand on her arm for support.

“Ow...Uh, thanks, Charlie. I...” You stop yourself mid-sentence and look over to your side. 

You see Charlie standing next to Vaggie and Angel Dust, all of which have horrified expressions on their face as they stare at whoever’s arm you’re clutching onto for dear life. Your face contorts into the same expression as you slowly glance up at the arm’s owner. 

Your breath hitches.

(This chapter is somewhat shorter than my previous ones, but it leads to a much longer chapter that I spent a while working on. Stay tuned!)


	7. The Deerman Cometh

You lock eyes with a pair of more maroon ones staring right back at you intently. You were able to examine each part of their eye(down to the almost hypnotizing magenta pupils and monocle attached to a chain) which shows just how close they were to you. Seriously, talk about an invasion of personal space! 

The stranger quickly rose to their feet and...oh. Oh shit, this guy’s tall. 

Like, TALL tall. He had to be, what, 7’9? 8’0??? You instinctively shrink and feel a strong sense of vulnerability as he looms above you, scrutinizing your every move with a sinister smile full of yellow teeth...One that seemed all too familiar. You watch his flared crimson suit sweep the ground as he slowly paces around you with that same smile, a glove-clad hand tapping his chin inquisitively. The...very bizarre deer ears sitting in his ruby hair begin twitching in an almost curious manner. 

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” He asks while folding his hands behind his back and continuing to stare you down. As soon as those first few words came out of his mouth, you instantly noticed how muffled and almost staticky his voice is; like he’s speaking directly through a radio of sorts. Maybe he just needs a cough drop?

…

Now’s probably not the best time to make jokes. 

“You don’t look too familiar and I know I’d recognize a face as lovely as yours! What’s your name, darling?” The stranger leaned down to your level and gave you an unnervingly cordial grin.

You open your mouth to speak but were immediately interrupted by a very livid Vaggie wielding a spear and leaping between you two. You nearly jump out of your skin at the absolute unit of a weapon she was holding, but the stranger doesn’t even flinch. Instead, he has an almost smug look on his face.

“Back the FUCK away from her, you fucking dickweed! Not another step!" She yells.

Huh. That's the first time Vaggie's ever done anything remotely generous to you. Should you feel honored or something?

The stranger simply chuckles at her unhinged rage and lowers the spear with his finger.

"Easy, Vagatha. Don't you know how highly unprofessional your usage of profanity is? Especially in front of our new guest. Besides, all I want to do is introduce myself to this young lady. Is that so much to ask?"

Vaggie's eye 'x' goes from red to pink as she noticeably calms down. She glances at you, then back at the stranger with a light blush on her face.

"I...I guess not. But you better not try anything funny or it'll be your head." She hisses.

"You have my word!"

Vaggie angrily mumbles something that sounds like Spanish and storms off.

Once she's out of sight, the stranger turns his attention back to you.

"Now that that's out of the way, I must ask again, what's your name?"

You cringe at his unblinking stare and look at Charlie, who's nervously smiling and giving you a thumbs-up. 

“There’s no need to be shy, dear! I don’t bite!” The stranger reassures, though, his sadistic expression does little to calm your nerves. You swallow a lump in your throat.

"It's…(Y/N). My-My name is (Y/N)." You falter, barely maintaining eye contact with him. The stranger’s grin widens at your obvious timidness and he grabs your hand, shaking it enthusiastically with his own two. 

“I knew it! You’re the esteemed (Y/N) I’ve been hearing nothing but good about! It’s a pleasure finally meeting you in the flesh, really, it is!” He exclaims rather bombastically, the volume in his voice seeming to increase further. 

“Wait, how do you know who I am…?” You ask, attempting to carefully slip out of his grasp. You wince as the stranger holds on tighter to your hand, slightly digging his sharpened claws into your wrist. 

“Why, my dear friend and colleague, Charlotte, simply wouldn’t stop jabbering about you! She must like you quite a lot.” He gestures towards the demon in question who looks incredibly disturbed the more he talks about her.

“(Y/N), whatever you do, do NOT listen to a word he says!! He’s-” Charlie is quickly silenced when the stranger slaps a hand over her mouth.

“-the most gracious and trustworthy co-host you’ll ever meet!!! That is what you meant to say, right?” 

She looks at you with abject fear in her eyes but reluctantly nods. The stranger seems content with her answer and releases her. 

“Oh, Charlotte, you always know how to make this little fawn blush! I didn’t know you felt so strongly about me!” He beams. Charlie backs away from him and stands close to Vaggie, who’s still brooding.

“Um...I-I hate to be rude, but...I still have no idea who you are.” You meekly ask. The stranger whips around and gasps. 

“Goodness, where are my manners? Please forgive me!” He gently takes your hand in his and kisses your knuckles. You stand there and bite your lip again, unsure of what to do. Man, this really reminds you of your last birthday; just awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table while your friends and family sing to you. Seriously, how are you supposed to react during such a painful ordeal? He gave you yet another toothy grin.

“The name’s Alastor, darling, but you can call me Al, and by that I mean don't call me that at all!" 

"Oh. Alright then. Um...nice to meet you." You say, suddenly feeling just as out of place as you did when you arrived. There was just something so...off-putting about this guy’s vibe. Is it just a gut feeling or the fact that Charlie and Vaggie were instantly defensive the minute he showed up and the latter threatened him with a spear??

…

Probably just a gut feeling. 

“Splendid! Well then, I feel like it’s my duty to give you a grand tour of this fine establishment and introduce you to the rest of our humble staff! What do you say, (Y/N)?” Alastor offers, wrapping an arm around you. 

“Oh. Sure, I don’t see why not! Um...of course, if it’s alright with you guys…” You glance at Charlie and Vaggie who were obviously not having it.

“Oh no, no, no, NO. absoLUTELY not. The minute I trust you with her is when HELL LITERALLY FREEZES OVER!! I know why you’re here, Alastor! Just to inflict nothing but misfortune on all of us! You can fool everyone else with your silly little schtick, but you can’t fool me! Charlie, back me up on this one!!” Vaggie snaps. 

“Um...well, I dunno, Vaggie...I think that’s a pretty good idea! As long as someone chaperones you two I’m sure it’ll be just fine!” Charlie utters with a modest shrug. 

The moth demon’s face falls and she grabs Charlie’s shoulders, lowering her voice to a whisper. 

“Charlie, please tell me you’re kidding. You’re just going to let this...this...creep,” She points at Alastor who, in turn, smiles and waves. “Hang around (Y/N) all day??”

“W-With a chaperone!! Besides, Alastor hasn’t done anything vile and or cruel in the past...two days! It’s pretty impressive if I do say so myself!”

Vaggie holds her head and groans.

“Come on, babe, please?? Don’t you wanna show (Y/N) all the work we’ve been doing together? This hotel was built from nothing and we have to flaunt it somehow!!” Charlie begs.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Vaggie sighs. “I just can’t be the one to do it since I have to go sharpen my spear. Y’know, in case something...goes awry.” 

“Well, I can’t do it either! I still have a bunch of...uh...paperwork to do!! That just leaves…” Charlie trails off as a rustling noise comes from a large cupboard above the bar. She briskly walks towards it and grabs the handle, yanking it open. Inside is...Angel Dust. He’s hunched over a pile of what you’re going to assume is cocaine with a plastic straw in his hand.

“O-Oh fuck yeah, that’s the good shit right there…” Angel whispers, leaning his head back and clutching his nose. His eyes are half-lidded in a drug-induced stupor and he doesn’t seem to notice Charlie staring at him in shock.

“Angel!! What do you think you’re doing???” She yells. 

He immediately comes to his senses and falls out of the cupboard, landing on the floor. 

“OW, DAMMIT! What the fuck, Charlie!?” Angel barks as he rubs his head and uses a nearby barstool as support. He notices you standing across the room and sneers. “And why is she still here?” 

You feel slightly taken aback by his harsh words, but not to the point where you’re offended. 

“Because, Angel, she’s a guest here, and you snorting cocaine isn’t setting a good example for the hotel!” Charlie rebukes. 

“In my defense, I wasn’t snorting cocaine in front of her. I was doing it in that cabinet over there! So, essentially, you’re the one who exposed her to my unhealthy habits by opening it!” Angel shoots back. 

“Look, Angel. I really don’t feel like arguing with you right now. I came to get you so you and Alastor can escort (Y/N) around the hotel. You know, to show her around a bit so she can become familiarized?” Charlie puts her hands behind her back and gives him the biggest, most sparkly puppy eyes you’ve ever seen. Although, it doesn’t seem to work on him, as he stands up and begins lifting himself back into the cabinet. 

“Nah, sorry. No can do. I’m pretty much booked for the rest of the day.” He says. 

Charlie sighs defeatedly and reaches in her pocket. She pulls out a few small bags of cocaine and shakes them like cat treats. In an instant, Angel turns around and dives for them, only for her to lift the bags higher. He faceplants on the ground and scrambles to his feet. 

“You can indulge in all the cocaine you want if you agree to show (Y/N) around and provide her with the utmost hospitality!” Charlie smiles.

Angel balls his fists and seems to contemplate his choices before finally giving in.

“Fuck, fine! I’ll do it! Gimme!” He snatches the cocaine and shoves them in his pockets. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Angel! Oh, before I forget, you’ll need these for your room!” Charlie takes a silver key off of a wall-mounted rack and hands it to you. It’s decorated with tiny demon horns, a red tassel and the numbers ‘666’ engraved on the front. 

Of course it is.

“All of our keys are labeled after that number, so you’ll have to try each door until you find the right room,” Charlie states cheerfully. 

“W-What?? Are you serious??” 

“I know, poor design choice, right? I’m sure you won’t have any trouble finding it with Alastor and Angel assisting you! Good luck, (Y/N)!” Charlie calls out as she heads outside.

“Don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone, alright??” Vaggie shouts, giving you a fraction of a smile and following after her girlfriend.

As soon as the double doors close, you turn around to see Alastor once AGAIN invading your personal space by hovering over your shoulder. 

“Shall we get a move on, miss (Y/N)?” He asks and holds out his arm. 

You look at the key in your hand and feel an intense wave of nostalgia. It really is your ticket to redemption, isn’t it? There’s really no turning back now. With a sharp inhale, you lock arms with Alastor. 

“Yeah...that would be great.” You breathe, feeling much more confident than before. Alastor grins proudly and leads you down the hotel’s hallway.

(wow,,,okay. that took a while to write, but i feel like it was worth the time! i sincerely hope you guys enjoy this one, because it might be a minute before i post another chapter. thank you for your patience!)


	8. Moral Ambiguity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with a few others in the future is going to be played out a bit differently. To make this book more interesting, I decided to put a decision at the end of the story where you, the reader, have to decide which path to take. It's like a poll of sorts. If a select amount of people choose one path, that's where I'll take the story in the next chapter and vice versa. Be warned, as this will affect your relationship with any characters involved.
> 
> Make your vote in the comment section!
> 
> Also, this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but I'll have a much longer one out in the future. Stay tuned!

Alastor begins humming a jovial tune as the three of you continue down the hallway, Angel following close behind. Every so often, you’d stop by a door and try the lock to no avail. The demons escorting you weren’t really doing much to help out, with Alastor boosting your confidence with words of encouragement and Angel bringing it back down by laughing at your obvious frustration.

The three of you stop in front of another hotel door. You squeeze your eyes shut and insert the key in the lock, slowly turning it…

Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing. 

You cover your face with your hands and slide down the door, screaming as hard as you can. Luckily, your cries for the sweet release of double death are muffled.

“Oh, would you look at that? Another locked door. You kinda fucking suck at unlocking doors, (N/N).” Angel mutters and leans against the doorframe. 

“First of all, don’t call me that. Second of all, I really don’t have time for your sass, Angel. I’m THIS CLOSE to flipping my shit.” You grumble. 

“Don’t give up just yet, (Y/N)! We only have…” Alastor peers down the seemingly endless hallway for a moment. “About 19,980 rooms left! One of them has got to be the correct door, so we mustn't dawdle any longer!” He declares. 

You bury your face further into your hands and scream louder than before. Okay, now his increasingly optimistic vibe is really starting to piss you off. It’s much more different than when Charlie was genuinely encouraging you on your endeavors when you arrived. He sounds preachy in a weird way. 

“Look, can you guys, like, just give me a second? It’s been two hours and we STILL haven’t found my room yet.” You lament, voice wavering slightly. 

“Hey, I got an idea...why don’t we just kick the door down or somethin’?” Angel chimes in.

You raise your head to look at him, confusion filling your teary eyes.

“K-Kick it down…?” You croak.

“Well, duh. We’ve been at this for way too long and we’re not losing anything trying this, right? Trust me, I do this all the time.” He boasts.

“I guess you’re right...what do you think, Alastor?” You glance at him and your eyes instantly widen.

He looks exceptionally irritated...which is an emotion you never thought you’d see on someone like him. His eyebrows are furrowed and his hands are clenched together tighter than before, yet...he’s still smiling. Aaand that marks off yet another mentally scarring thing you’ve seen so far. You’re starting to wonder if they have therapy in hell.

“I think it’s an absolutely reckless and foolish idea! But of course, that’s to be expected from someone like you, Angel Dust.” Alastor says with a hearty chortle.

“You wanna say that again, fuckface?? Cause if you wanna say it again, I’m ALL ears!!” Angel threatens.

“Gladly! This idea is completely asinine and I’m just flabbergasted that you would even suggest such a thing! I say we continue down the hallway until-” 

“Okay, you know what? NO!! We’re doin’ this my way whether you like it or not!!” Angel grabs your shoulders and directs you in front of a random door. “(N/N). Kick this FUCKING door down! Do it!!” 

“Don’t listen to him, (Y/N)! This is blatant destruction of hotel property and you will be promptly asked to leave!” Alastor objects from behind you.

You grab bunches of your hair and bite your upper lip so hard it begins bleeding. Your mind is overwhelmed with the shouting voices of Angel and Alastor. What are you supposed to choose?? The guilt from kicking down a potential resident’s door...or the sheer boredom and frustration from trying every lock in the hotel??


	9. Beggars Can Absolutely Be Choosers If They Try Hard Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comment polls are over and the fate of this chapter has been sealed! You decide to take Alastor's warning into consideration and refrain from causing destruction to the hotel's property, even at the risk of losing Angel's trust. The next chapter and any upcoming books will take slightly longer to produce as I'm dealing with some pretty important things. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> By the way, I'm making a Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss one-shots so you can live out your wildest fantasies with the character of your choice...all packed into one bite-sized story! Requests are open and I'm currently doing fluffs, ocxcharacters, and pretty much any genre I can think of. 
> 
> I won't be doing smut any time soon, but heated situations that are close to smut are always welcome!
> 
> ((oh, i probably should've mentioned you can request a oneshot in the comments of the latest YJLM chapter))

In the midst of being inundated with choices, you decide to do the rational thing and continue trying the locks, even at the expense of your mental well being. Sure, it will most definitely get you on Angel’s blacklist, but you have to ask yourself, who really is more intimidating out of the two?

You clutch the key in your hand and glance at Angel, who’s eagerly waiting for you to cause calamitous vandalism to the door. 

“I’m sorry, but...I think Alastor has a point. Imagine how upset Charlie and Vaggie will be! I know you’re pretty discouraged and so am I, but it’ll all be worth it once we finally track down that door! You understand, right?” You say, voice barely above a whisper. 

As soon as those words left your mouth, Angel’s expression goes sour.

“So,” He crosses his arms, “Instead of finally puttin’ an end to this bullshit by causing some minor damage to a fucking DOOR, you’d rather go to each and EVERY room in this hallway in the hopes that you’ll find the right one? Wow, great idea, (N/N)! How do you do it?” 

You feel immediate regret and open your mouth to speak, but Angel shuts you down.

“You know what I think? I think you two can take your sorry asses down that fucking hallway YOURSELVES!! I’m outta here!!” He yells in a single breath. 

Without warning, Angel kicks a random door hard enough for his leg to go through. You watch in horror as he rips his leg back out, leaving behind a gaping crater in the fragile wood. He promptly turns on his heel and walks away, leaving a trail of splinters and pure resentment in his wake. 

You feel an intense fluttering sensation as the realization of what just happened hits you. Angel just kicked a hole in the door, even after you tried to convince him it wasn’t worth it, and just fled the scene of the crime...leaving you and Alastor with the mess. Oh boy. Alright, this is a really serious problem, but you shouldn’t panic. Maybe you can convince Charlie you weren’t the perpetrator? I mean, Angel did seem like quite a delinquent when you first met him, so they’re bound to believe it wasn’t you...right?

Or, perhaps making an attempt to fix the hole before Charlie gets back would work? You could use the discarded newspapers and various bodily fluids on the streets to fix the hole with a Papier-mâché filler??

Okay. Ew. Nevermind. Guess you have to go with the latter...

You close your eyes and turn around, inhaling sharply. 

“Um, okay, Alastor. I know this looks like a really sticky situation, but if we work together I’m sure we can...Uh, Alastor??” 

You open your eyes and realize you aren’t talking to anyone. He’s...gone. Like, gone gone. How did you not hear him run away??

This is a bit of a predicament, to say the least. You’re utterly alone and your two escorts have left you in the dust(haha) to deal with something completely beyond your control...What are you supposed to do now??

....Hm. Might as well check out your new hotel room before you get your ass handed to you by Vaggie. 

Jagged splinters scratch your arm as you reach through the hole for the doorknob. You finally brush against it with your fingertips and firmly twist it. With a creak, you lightly push open the door and poke your head inside...as soon as you do, the strong scent of alcohol hits you like a brick. Jesus, you can usually handle walking into a bar that smells of yeast and bad decisions, but this is way too much!

You pinch your nose and inch further inside the room, surveying the decoration. If you ignore the awful stench, it’s not a bad room! There’s a burgundy dresser with a vase full of venus fly traps and red lilies next to you, a large painting on the wall that depicts a younger-looking Charlie in a regal ball gown, a small desk with a table lamp, and a large heap under the covers of your queen that moves every so often!

...Wait, what?

You notice that something...or someone is under your covers...presumably asleep. Your theory is further proven when you start hearing them groan and they begin rising from the bed. 

Oh fuck. Are they seriously waking up? Right now??? You have to get out of here!!

Your mind is screaming at you to run, but your feet refuse to move. You instead stand right where you are, riddled with shock as the covers slip off of the unsuspecting guest...


	10. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

Due to a recent decline in my mental health and story inspiration, I’ll be taking a week-long hiatus to work on myself. I’m still going to work on the current AO3 stories I have out, but they’ll be posted on a later date. And for those of you who’ve requested a story, don’t think I forgot about you! Writing, in my opinion, is a pretty long process; mainly because I need it to be as perfect and detailed as possible.

I want to thank all of you for your recent support on YJLM and my latest oneshot book, it helps my confidence immensely. I was really surprised at how many people enjoyed it that much, and I always had a stupid smile on my face when I saw the positive reviews. 

With that being said, expect me back next Monday or so. Take care and stay tuned!


	11. A/N(repost)

Hello everyone!

I'm sure there are a select few of you who've been awaiting the next chapter of this work, and I'm happy to announce it's finally back on track...sort of. I realized it's near impossible for me to maintain a consistent post schedule with such a messy life. I'm still updating the story, but it's going to be quite infrequent, unfortunately. I apologize for the inconvenience! 

On a much brighter note, I've put together a discord server and it will be public sometime this week. There are still some things I must work out, such as finding a team of suitable moderators and ironing out some kinks. The point of the server is to have a better relationship with my viewers and hopefully answer some of your questions on a more personal level. It's also a way to discuss chapter ideas, request stories, and share some of your own works with me. 

I think that's all the news I have for now. Thank you all for staying so patient!


	12. THE CAT HAS A SHIV, I REPEAT, THE CAT HAS A SHIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the rest, mainly because I wanted to get something out sooner than later. I know most of you are tired of my mopey author's notes that outweigh the actual story, so here's another chapter for you all!

A lanky cat demon with black and white accents sticks his head out from beneath the covers and immediately winces at the light coming from the desk lamp. You can barely see what he looks like under all those blankets, but you can make out his grumpy scowl and floppy cat ears, one of which has little pink and white hearts decorating the inside. Aw, you would’ve actually found him adorable if he didn’t look perpetually angry with the world. 

Wait, who are you kidding? That just adds to the cuteness factor! 

...Man. You have no self-control.

The demon doesn’t seem to notice you standing there and is instead fiddling with the lamp. You would happily stay and watch his useless attempts to turn it off, but now isn’t the time. You have to flee while you still can!

You slowly inch backwards and slip through the door unnoticed, closing it with the lightest of clicks. It doesn’t sound like he heard. Your beating heart slows to a more relaxed pace as you slump against the wall. Wow...you really can’t believe you pulled that off! You can’t even begin to imagine what could’ve happened if he spotted you.

A deep sigh escapes your lips and you briskly walk back towards the lobby.

“HEY! WHO THE FUCK IS OUT THERE!” 

You stop dead in your tracks and twist your head around. 

Huh. You could’ve sworn you heard someone say-

“I KNOW YOU’RE OUT THERE! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN!!” 

Your heart instantly picks back up to an erratic pace. But...but how? How did he even hear you?? You thought you were being as stealthy as possible! It must’ve been those big ass cat ears that gave your entire scheme away.

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this bullshit.” 

You hear quiet rustling and a string of well thought out curses. Then, all of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking echoes through the halls...followed by another. Oh God. Oh fuck. that’s not what you think it is...right? Without a second thought, you turn around and attempt to run down the hallway full sprint, but trip over your own feet and fall directly on your face.

You roll over onto your back and watch in horror as the cat demon emerges from the room holding two broken bottles. He’s swaying from side to side deliriously, obviously still receiving the negative effects from the worrisome amounts of alcohol. His eyes are trained on your quivering form as he approaches menacingly. You watch in amazement as a large pair of ruby red wings unfold from his back. Wings? Fucking wings? He’s not a cat at all! You’ve been duped!

“Don’t be scared,” He growls, “I just wanna...talk.”

You feel your body stiffen again. Your mind is stuck between two choices that may or may not result in your immediate double death. Do you try and reason with him...or make a run for it?


	13. (Important A/N)

Hey everyone! First off, I want to apologize for my sudden disappearance from AO3. I've recently lost interest in continuing any of my Hazbin Hotel related stories and writing has become more of a chore than a hobby for me. I'm not sure how long this will last, but I genuinely hope you all find something else to read in the meantime, as I feel like my stories aren't as high quality as they once were when I began publishing and my schedule is incredibly erratic. Until then, I will be actively searching for a co-writer to assist me and help make my schedule more flexible.

Thank you all for supporting me and my stories even if they stopped being captivating after a while. Stay tuned <3 <3


	14. I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE(Part 2: Electric Boogaloo)

Hey again, guys. Long time no see!

To save your time, I'm not going to come up with another bullshit excuse as to why I've been gone for so long, but I will explain what's been happening lately and what will become of this story. For the time being, YJLM will continue to be updated once a week starting on the 23rd of December. I know you all are probably tired of me making false promises, but I'm going to stay consistent this time. My mental health and already chaotic schedule were the two things preventing me from giving you what you came for. I'm also in contact with a potential co-editor, so expect some things to change around here. Iɴ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴡᴀʏ, I sᴡᴇᴀʀ,,,

Another reason for my absence is that I recently started talking with an old friend again and she mentioned working on a story for her AO3. There's only one chapter out at the moment, but she mentioned posting the rest of the chapters sooner than later. Even if it isn't really your thing, she'd still greatly appreciate your collective support! Thank you! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207476/chapters/55558078

Now that that's all out of the way, it's time for me to get excessively sentimental over your continuous encouragement.

I know I mention this ALL THE TIME, but I seriously appreciate you guys sticking around even when I tend to disappear for no reason. It's almost like having a group of random people silently cheering you on if that makes any sense. Maybe it doesn't. I'm just really happy I managed to acquire a small audience who actually likes my stories. 

Alright, I think that's it for now. Thanks for waiting so patiently.


	15. I think I might abandon this story.

I honestly thought I would be able to juggle writing/posting this story and work at the same time, but I guess I was wrong. It really pains me to do this, but I'm going to stop updating. Like, indefinitely. It's mainly my fault for thinking I could handle this. The pressure of wanting to get a good chapter out in a certain amount of time was too much for me.

I wish I had posted this sooner. The small following I had acclaimed from this story was really getting to my head and making me question if my writing is even worthy enough. 

I'm not leaving AO3. Not yet at least. My sincerest apologies to those who've been waiting for a new chapter with bated breath. Thank you for all the support you've given me over the last few months. I hope you understand.


End file.
